


lost in your mind

by OurChaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Kia Soul, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurChaeyoung/pseuds/OurChaeyoung
Summary: Tzuyu is just getting off a shift at the convenient store she works at, and there's nothing more she wants to do after a long day of school and work than to get home and relax, Chaeyoung just wants to escape from reality, have a nice quiet night listening to her favorite songs and skating around. But she should really learn to look both ways before crossing the road
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	lost in your mind

“Bye mom! I’m going out!” Chaeyoung yelled as she picked up her skateboard and ran towards the door.

“Hold it right there!” Her mom yelled back, peaking her head out of the living room to see Chaeyoung coming to a screeching halt. “Where do you think you’re going at this hour?”

“Ju… just out for a skate…” Chaeyoung replied, slowly turning around to face her mother, who now had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot on the ground.

“… I want you back by 10:30, it’s a school night.” Her mom finally muttered after a few seconds of silence that felt like decades for poor Chaeyoung, quivering in her customized vans.

“Thanks mom!” Chaeyoung yelled before jumping out to door and instantly onto her skateboard.

One swift push of her leg and she was gone, the streetlights and neon signs flowing past her in a blur. A nice yellow hoodie, a pain of chinos on and her favorite black backpack slung over her arm was all she had for tonight as she rode down the streets of Seoul towards her ‘secret spot’. 

She was glad that she wore pants tonight since the usually cool April air had took an unfortunately cold turn, along with the wind, she would have definitely been a shivering mess the whole night.

Taking a sharp right off of the main road she skated her way down towards Hangang park. Weaving her way past crowds of people, she garnered a few shouts and yells, but she didn’t mind them, it’s not like they were going to catch her anyways. She continued towards her secret little corner of the park where very few people knew about, even fewer were actually able to reach. All she needed to do was maneuver over a fence and skate along the thin edge separating the river and the side of a building.

Hopping of her board, she let the momentum carry through as the board continued to slide across the pavement. Slowly jogging behind it, Chaeyoung was mesmerized by the soft motion of her skateboard gliding over the pavement, the muffled sounds of crowds were washed away by the rushing waters below.

“Oh shit!” Chaeyoung yelped as she noticed her board was getting dangerously close to the edge. 

With a last-ditch effort and a slide Chaeyoung was able catch her board as the front two wheels slid off the edge. Picking herself up, she inspected the board to ensure there were no scrapes or scratches on the underside, dusting it off she noticed a pain going down the shin of her right leg. Rolling up her pant leg to inspect the possible damages, she was pleasantly surprised to find a few small scrapes, nothing stopping her from enjoying the night.

She then plopped herself on the same edge her board almost flew off, plugged in some headphones and brough her backpack to her lap. Unzipping it, she began rummaging through the contents, pushing away some sketchpads and pencil cases, she finally pulls out what she was searching for, a custard bun and a carton of strawberry milk.

Puncturing the carton with straw and taking a deep sip, Chaeyoung let out a hefty sigh, not unlike her dad would when he had some beer. She set the carton down and gently tore apart the bag and slipped the soft contents into her palm, closely inspecting the pillow like consistency of before pressing down on the top, leaving a slight imprint on the warm, light brown bun.

“It’s perfect” Chaeyoung chimed, almost being brought to tears by the sight of it before opening her mouth comedically wide, like something out of tv show, and chomping down on the bun. Humming in satisfaction at her late-night treat.

The night couldn’t go any better for her, milk and bread along the riverside, it’s like the perfect date. The only thing missing of course was the date part of that, but no fret, as long as she had her skateboard nothing would matter. The whole world seems to wash away with the river as Chaeyoung enjoyed nibbling on her bread and sipping her milk while listening to some soft songs on YouTube.

She was, unfortunately, brought back to reality when her music was cut off but her ringtone. *MOM* was plastered across the screen of her phone. Hesitantly picking up the call she slowly raised the phone to her ear.

“Hell-“ Chaeyoung started but was quickly cut off.

“Do you have any idea what time it is!” Her mom yelled from the other side of the phone, so loud that Chaeyoung was sure all the neighbors heard.

“Judging by how mad you are I’d assume past 10:30” Chaeyoung tried to laugh it off.

“Home. Now” was all her mom said before hanging up.

“Yes ma’am” Chaeyoung sighed, dropping her head in defeat before getting up and putting all the trash inside her backpack as she began walking up the side of the building back towards the main crowds.

Tzuyu let out a deep breath as she stopped at the light, slowly itching her car forward to meet the white line. It’s been a long day for her, first with school and then the late shift at the store but now she can finally enjoy the rest of her night, whatever’s left of it.

She continued tapping her finger on the steering wheel to the beat of some One Direction song playing on the radio, she didn’t know that they still played it on the radio. Soon enough the light turned green and Tzuyu pressed down on the accelerator to get her night going, just as she was about to speed off a flash of yellow whipped by her view and all she felt was a bump and a scream that followed.

Tzuyu immediately slammed on her breaks, luckily nobody was behind her, fearing the worst Tzuyu rushed out of the car and looked for the source of the noise. Lucky to find that the kid didn’t seem injured as the were standing up in their yellow hoodie and dusting themselves off.

“Hey, are you okay kiddo?” Tzuyu spoke up, reaching her hand out to check on them.

“Who the fuck are you call kiddo?” The girl turned around, solidifying that she wasn’t a child with that kind of language. “And you need to watch where you’re going, you could’ve killed me just no-“

The girl dropped to her knees and covered her mouth in horror, Tzuyu followed her eyeline to the front tire of her car, there laid a skateboard, or about 60% of one. It looks as though when the girl zoomed across the street Tzuyu’s car caught the back of the board and immediately crushed it, turning it into nothing more than wood chippings and a set of wheels.

“What’s the big deal?” Tzuyu asked, not garnering the same emotions as the girl, she was just glad she didn’t kill anyone today.

“First you try to kill me with this death machine and then you disrespect my board! I don’t have the time for this” The girl said checking her phone and picking up the remains of her skateboard. “Give me a pen and paper”

“Excuse me?”

“Pen and paper...hurry!” The girl was tapping her foot clearly annoyed.

Tzuyu confusingly went into her glove compartment and pulled out a pen and paper, hesitantly holding it out to the girl who instantly snatched it and started scribbling something down. Everything was still for a moment as she continued to write, Tzuyu studied the girls features once more as the moon was shining above them, she seemed vaguely familiar but Tzuiyu couldn’t understand where from. Maybe she came into the store at some point.

“Here” The girl said handing the paper back to a confused Tzuyu. “You’re going to pay me back for what you did to my board” 

Tzuyu looked down at the paper to see that she had written down her name and number.

“Chaeyoung…” Tzuyu mumbled to herself before looking up and seeing that Chaeyoung had already started walking off. “Wait! What do you mean I’m paying for your skateboard? This is your fault!” 

Tzuyu tried yelling after her but the only response she was Chaeyoung raising her arm and giving Tzuyu the middle finger. Caught off guard by this Tzuyu just stared at her until she was out of sight, disappearing after taking a turn off the main road, shattered skateboard slung over her shoulder.  
“What a piece of work she is” Tzuyu thought to herself “All I wanted to do was go home but I got caught up in all this chaos.” 

Tzuyu then looked back down to the paper, written on it were just two words, Son Chaeyoung and what Tzuyu could only assume was her phone number. She looked at it for a second before crumpling it up and stuffing it her back pocket before looking at her 2015 Kia Soul.

“You’re not a death machine, don’t listen to her” Tzuyu said, getting back into the driver’s seat and driving off towards her house, she was going to need a warm bath after what she just experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Chaeyoung! I wasn't planning anything for her birthday but @DannaIsFunSized just happened to ask for it at the right time.
> 
> I hope you're all healthy and safe right now and not just eating ridiculous amounts of take-out like me


End file.
